undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Welch
Zachary Welch is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to XWP. He was the first XWP United Kingdom Champion and is a member of the X Bullet Club. XWP (2017-present) Season 2: X Bullet Club & XWP UK & US Champion Zachary Welch would make his XWP Debut in the XWP United Kingdom Championship Tournament. Throughout the tournament, he would come out with an X Bullet Club t-shirt. After the first Round, XBC Leader Max Mercury announced that Zachary Welch is in the X Bullet Club. In the first round, he would defeat Zachary Stephens, then Hugh The King in the Quarter Finals, then Casey Jakobs in the Semi Finals and then (thanks to a distraction from the X Bullet Club) Shaun The Saint in the finals to win the UK Title. He would defend the Titles the next few months against the likes of Shaun The Saint, Basher Malone & Tee Michaels. At Summerslam, Zachary Welch would lose his UK Championship to Tee Michaels in a UK Title Showcase on the Pre-Show. Welch would end up losing his rematch at Take Over: London 2 in the main event. At Bragging Rights, he officially made his main roster debut in the 5 on 5 Gauntlet Match. He would put in a good showing however he would ultimately lose to Shadow. At Nightmares, Zachary Welch would defeat Chris Jericho as well as taking part of the beat down of SWED and attacking Jet Omega Elliot on his own. At the Survivor Series Pre-Show, Zachary would team with Seth Turner to defeat Arrow & Jet Omega Elliot. At Royal Rumble, Zachary would lose to Victor X for the US Title. At Danger Zone, he would attack Jet Omega Elliot after Jet lost to Victor X. However, he would be thwarted by Victor X. At WrestleMania, Zachary Welch would win the US Title in a Triple Threat defeating Victor X & Jet Omega Elliot. Season 3: US Title Reign On the Raw after WrestleMania, Zachary Welch would count himself out in a rematch with Victor X for the US Title thus he retained the Championship. However after the match, his rival Jet Omega Elliot would force back in the ring where Victor X would hit Zachary with the Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb. It was then announced that Zachary Welch would once again defend his US Title against Victor X, this time with Jet Omega Elliot in Victor's corner to prevent Zachary from walking out the match. At Outlaw, Zachary Welch would successfully defend the US Title against Victor X. After the match, Welch would attempt to attack VX after the match however Welch's rival Jet Omega Elliot would stop him. At Pick Your Poison, Zachary Welch would defeat Jet Omega Elliot to retain his United States Championship. At Money in the Bank, he would nearly lose the title to Seth Turner but his reign would be saved by XBC leader Max Mercury who attacked Seth Turner. As a result of losing to Seth Turner by DQ, he was forced to leave X Bullet Club. Later in the night, he would cost Jet Omega Elliot the Raw Money in the Bank. At Summerslam, he would lose the US Title to Jet Omega Elliot. At Royal Bash, after he and Jet would be paired up as part of the random drawing then lost, Welch would destroy Jet Omega Elliot. On the Raw after, Welch would once again attack Jet, after Jet defeated Max Mercury to retain the US Title. At Nightmares, the two would battle in a Last Man Standing match which would end in a double KO. The two would get back up and brawl with Welch getting the worse end of it. At Survivor Series, Zachary Welch would regain the United States Championship from Jet Omega Elliot in a TLC Match. Season 4: Internet Champion ECCW (2017-present) X Bullet Club & United States Champion At Royal Rumble S01, Zachary Welch would make his debut with ECCW, as part of the X Bullet Club, in a Fatal 4 Way Extreme Rules Match for the ECCW United States Championship. Welch would defeat PJ Skillz, Demon Spyke & the champion Creep-E to become the new champion. After the match Basher Malone would appear on the entrance ramp to exchange looks with the new champion, signalling his intention to take the belt. Welch would appear again in the Rumble Match to help XBC Leader Max Mercury against The Undertaker. He would last until he was eliminated by Tech. At Destiny, Welch would lose to Basher Malone meaning he will need to defend his Title against Basher at Wrestlemania. At WrestleMania, Zachary Welch would retain his US Title against Basher Malone. At Viral Threat, he would lose the US Title to Chris Danger. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP United States Championship - 2x * XWP Internet Championship - 1x (Current) * XWP United Kingdom Championship - 1x (Inaugural) * XWP United Kingdom Championship Tournament [[ECCW|'ECCW']]: * ECCW United States Championship - 1x * ECCW Internet Championship - 1x (Current) [[IWA|'IWA']]: * IWA Internet Championship - 1x (Current) Category:CAW